The present invention relates generally to a system for allowing operation of a vehicle by a disabled person by operating some vehicle functions using hand controls.
Vehicle technologies exist that assist drivers with physical disabilities to operate automotive vehicles. Some disabled drivers, for example paraplegics, may operate certain controls with their hands rather than feet. Typically the accelerator pedals and brake pedals are operated with hand levers. In order to do this, these vehicle operators must have their vehicles equipped with unique controls, such as pedal pushers. Pedal pushers typically include handles mounted next to the steering wheel that are attached to bars or other mechanical mechanisms that extend down and in some way mechanically engage the accelerator and brake pedals. While these hand control assemblies allow for operation of a vehicle by a paraplegic, they are typically expensive, difficult to install, and may be in the way of a non-disabled driver who wishes to drive the vehicle.